


Fireball

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Contra (Video Game), Contra (nes), Contra - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bromance, Come Shot, Epic Bromance, Erections, Forced Ejaculation, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweat, cum, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: In the year 2633 off the war torn coast of New Zealand. Pfcs Lance Bean and Bill Rizer of contra fame, have an adventure into the heart of the real battlefield, their lusty hearts.But really, it's just some 8-bit NES Contra smut.Song: Daydream in blueArtist: i monster





	Fireball

**02-07-2633**

_Bill Rizer and Lance Bean were fighting their way through the jungle, trying to get to the Red Falcons enemy base,when Bill finally got his fireball rifle and it set off a fire in Lance._

"Hey Bill! Now that I've finally got this _bad_ _ass_ fireball gun, we can start kicking some serious Red Falcon ass, I see the entrance to the base just up ahead dude."

"Got ya bro! now we can lay down some major fire on these vicious pricks, they'll never know what hit them. "Lance said wiping the sweat from beneath his red bandana.

_Lance and Bill proceeded through the enemy packed jungle spraying down red Falcon bastards like flies, when in the corner of Lance's eye he sees a red aiming straight for Bill's head._

"Yo, watch out Bill, red at 3 o'clock!" Just then Lance lazers down a red falcon SOB and saves Bill's hide, the two stare at the Falcon prick with a smoking hole lazered right through his cold black heart, realizing how lucky he is Bill pats Lance on his firm tight ass and says.

"Thanks dude! right now I could kiss you! hell, I'd even fuck you for saving my ass! no-homo though, hahaha! lets get our sweet asses to that base entrance just ahead and take out those reds and guns."

_Lance and Bill get to the base entrance and begin laying down some serious damage on the guards up top and taking out some major artillery cannons._

"Thank the Gods and Goddesses I got this bad ass fireball gun huh Lance?"

"Damn right bitch! keep sending these dirty fucks straight to _Jesus_! we just about have this shit under control."

"Yo,Lance, I had no idea you had such an interest in ' _ancient_ _mythology'_ dude those nasty fucks are sleeping in the _void_."

_Lance and Bill finally take out the last major cannon and send the final Red Falcons rat to the abyss, when Bill catches Lance's eye._

"Yo, Lance! lets get our sweet _cans_ in that base, straight ahead they'll never be expecting the _ass beating_ we're about to give them, good god-damn!"

_Lance then cut Bill off grabbing his blue bandana and wiping his bloody brow mixed with salty sweat._

"Kiss me _Bill_." Lance breathlessly moaned.

"Come on dude we got major ass to kick, we aint got time for this shit!"

_Lance then passionately grabs Bill and slides his warm slippery tongue into Bill Rizer's lusty mouth, while caressing his sweaty back tickling the crack of his hairy ass._

"Come on Bill, don't be afraid, I've never felt as close to you as I do now. Just let it happen while we're safe at the moment." Lance hissed as he slid his body against Bill like a seductive serpent his hand exploring Bill's bulge like a hungry ghost.

"Lance Bean, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but since you saved my hide back there I owe you one."

_Lance then leans in for another kiss, the taste of Bills saliva and breath fill Lance with excitement._

"Take me, take my ass, you can still feel like a man in all this war, take me Bill Rizer."

_Bill then hesitantly slides down Lance's combat fatigues and silky boxers, and begins lubricating Lance with his spit soaked fingers to loosen him up, making Lance moan with passion._

"Fuck me bro! Just go _Savage_ like you did on them Red Falcon bastards, I'm not made of _glass_."

"Alright buddy, bite your lip and hold on!" Bill growled, while tasting one last bead of sweat that clung to Lance's fuzzy nut-sack.

_Bill them violently thrust into Lance, their sweat mixing with his saliva sending a sweet burn into Lance's 'fun-zone', the more Bill thrust the louder Lance moans with primal pleasure._

"Like that bitch? You want some more?" Bill says in an animalistic growl while yanking Lance's head back by his red bandana, thrusting his cock into him even deeper ramming Lance's prostate.

"Yes, fuck me and blast your load into me like the fireballs from your rifle, I'm yours."

_Bill fucks Lance harder and deeper he can feel Lance spasm and clinch as he hits his prostate harder. he then pulls out and hocks a loogie on his prick and rams it back into Lance,  all the while lance is jacking himself bringing them closer to ecstasy in the fog of war._

"Lance! I'm about to blow better synchronize our orgasams I don't want you to feel left out."

_Lance begins jacking harder and quicker he knows by Bill's heavy grunts he's about to blow._

"Awwww, I'm filling you up dude, hope you're about to get yours, because I just got mine."

_Lance blew his load all over the jungle floor as he felt Bill pumping his seed into his long yearning hole, bouncing back on Bills 10 inch dick, throbbing inside him._

"You blow dude? I just did." Bill said as he pumped the last drop into Lance, finally pulling out and resting his now soft manhood between Lance's sweaty smacked hairy butt-cheeks.

"Yeah bro, we both got off something good! aren't you glad I thought of this buddy?"

"Cool cheese man! good deal, now pull those pants up soldier! we've got some more Red Falcon ass to kick." Bill said as he gave Lance's battle ravaged ass one last hard playful buddy smack.

"Lets get them nasty fuckers bro! lets fuck them up like you just fucked me, and that's gunna be pretty damn hard dude,pretty damn hard." Lance said as Bill's cum dripped from his newly gaped cunt.

"Got that right Lance, thats for damn sure."

_Lance and Bill then entered the enemy base, with their big balls empty and guns a blazing with full clips._

**_The End?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy you've made it to the end.


End file.
